This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. A. Specific Aims Increase the quantity and quality of translational and clinical research projects at Meharry Medical College and enhance the competitiveness of Meharry clinical and translational research investigators in securing extramural research funding. We will achieve this Specific Aim by developing and disseminating internal RFA's, soliciting pilot investigator-initiated translational and clinical research projects.